Cadash Thaig
} |name = Cadash Thaig |icon = Ico_Honnleath.png |image = Cadash Thaig.jpg |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = Lost thaig |location = Underground |inhabitants = Dwarves (formerly) Darkspawn, Beasts |exits = Dragon Age: Origins: Deep Roads Witch Hunt: World map |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - The Stone Prisoner Witch Hunt }} Cadash Thaig is a dwarven thaig lost to the darkspawn. It was once the home of House Cadash of the Warrior caste. Background Cadash was built upon an ancient settlement called Cad'halash. That settlement was destroyed by Kal-Sharok dwarves when they discovered that it gave shelter to elves fleeing the destruction of Arlathan, as they wanted to cover all evidence of it so as not to jeopardize their alliance with the Tevinter Imperium.Codex entry: Letters from the Past The thaig was rebuilt and repopulated, and named Cadash. The Shaperate also conducted a significant excavation and research on discovering more about the lost Cad'halash settlement which created controversy on whether it should be added into the Memories or remain forgotten.Based on Cinch of Skillful Maneuvering (Origins) and Cinch of Skillful Maneuvering (Awakening) description. At some point a huge stone statue was also erected on the highest hill to honor those who had sacrificed their lives to become golems. Involvement The Stone Prisoner Witch Hunt Enemies The Stone Prisoner * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Genlock rogue (Darkspawn, Normal) * Genlock alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock emissary (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) dropping Blood-Gorged Amulet, a crystal and random loot. * Shriek (Darkspawn, Normal) * Shriek alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Bronto (Beast, Lieutenant) * Deepstalker (Beast, Critter) * Deepstalker leader (Beast, Lieutenant) * Ogre alpha (Darkspawn, Boss) dropping Cadash Stompers, Remarkable Ruby, a crystal, 1 50 and up to two random items or an additional 6 40 . Witch Hunt * Ancient elven guardian (Shade, Lieutenant and Boss) * Bronto (Beast, Lieutenant) * Deepstalker (Beast, Critter) * Deepstalker leader (Beast, Normal and Lieutenant) * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Hurlock berserker (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Shriek (Darkspawn, Normal) * Shriek alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) Notable items The Stone Prisoner , dropped by a Hurlock emissary , dropped by an Ogre alpha , found in a broken Witch Hunt , dropped by the Hurlock berserker Notable gifts , dropped by an Ogre alpha Codex entries provides an update below the large stone statue during The Stone Prisoner in four different locations in the thaig during Witch Hunt Bugs * There is a pool in the middle of the thaig, which the selected character may get stuck in. As elsewhere, this can be fixed by changing the selected character and moving away from the area. * There are some areas in Cadash Thaig where the player can slip out of the map boundaries. Gallery Cadash Thaig 3.png|The flora of the thaig Cadash-Thaig2.png|Thaig view from above Cadash Thaig 4.png|Underground river crossing the thaig See also References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:The Stone Prisoner locations Category:Witch Hunt locations Category:Thaigs